


Doctor Clara Oswald

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: The Doctor is involved in a small accident after clumsily tripping over the root of an alien tree, Clara uses her soft, empathetic character to take care of the Doctor. Fluff guaranteed.





	Doctor Clara Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! So I've written another one-shoe from the Whumptober 2019 prompt named = stitches... Some Doctor whump... Some carer Clara... Hope you'll enjoy!

Clara and the Doctor entered the TARDIS after yet another catastrophic adventure. The latter was half-walking, half dragged into the console room. His arm was clasped around her shoulder, her wrapped tightly around his waist. Needless to say, the time Lord, which was in fact a six footer, felt doubly heavier than the companion. "Come on..." She groaned as Clara got closer to the control column. She held tight against it, trying to plant her feet. She then pulled the lever with difficulty.

  
"Leave me here... I'll be-"

  
"Don't you dare play the victim now, Doctor. Not after you tripped and concussed yourself." She felt that she was slightly angry towards him that the trip to Jenune's Forest **had** to end due to the Doctor's clumsiness. But then she tried to calm herself down; no use in being angry. "We're going to medbay, Doctor, whether you like it or not." She replied with a tone of worry in her voice.

  
He didn't reply anymore. The time lord just held onto her, trying his best not to let himself fall into oblivion.

  
She continued dragging him to the stairs. "4 steps, Doctor." He tried his best to follow her lead. "1...2...3...4... Good." She said. "Just a few more strides to medbay." Clara strengthened her hold on the Doctor before they continued to walk with difficulty.  
"Medbay's here, Doctor." She guided him sweetly. "Just on my right." He rubbed his right cheek to her hair in thanks.  
Upon entering, the TARDIS prepared the supplies needed near the nearer bed; mainly disinfectant, bowl and few cloths and stitching kits.

  
"Bed's only a few steps away. Hold on." She breathed. Her legs felt stiff and was scared that she was going to collapse; she and the Doctor. "You can sit on the bed now, Doctor." She said. She did her best to guide him to rest on the bed. He let out a groan of pain as he sat down. The time lord did his best to slowly turn and rest his back against the elevated bed. As the time lord was resting from the concussion he'd just received whilst trampling over a myronal root. She took the cloth and drowned it into the bowl, wringing it before dabbing the cut in his forehead. The time lord hissed, but Clara shushed him softly. "Just be patient. It'll be over soon." The back of her fingers brushed his soft, clean shaven cheek. She placed the cloth in cold water before taking the scissors and the suture set. "This is going to hurt a bit. Try not to move though, Doctor." Clara was quite sure that he didn't hear her, let alone understand what she had just said to him. She moved his hair backwards, reveling the relatively deep wound starting from his hair line down to his eyebrow. Her hand trembled a bit; to be expected. She was no Doctor. But she had seen the Doctor enough times to know what he was doing. Mainly he was stiching her, like that time she cut her finger on Jaggis VII.

Very painful.

  
She dug the needle into his skin, biting her bottom lip as she did. The time lord started whimpering, trying to move his head from the needle. "No no no..." Clara told him as she cupped her hand, which was holding his hair earlier, to his cheek. "It'll make it worse. Just try and bear with me." She removed the hand from his cheek and placed it back on his hair, holding tighter. She proceeded to taut the string through the same hole, with the Doctor whimpering yet trying his best not to move; not even his bushy eyebrows. It seemed like he had heard her after all. "Shhh... Its alright, Doctor. Just for your own good." He replied with a groan. "You don't have to reply to every single thing I say, you know?" The time lord let out a relaxed sigh, delving deeper into the soft bed and pillows; the best the TARDIS could serve. Clara smiled. She couldn't give him any anaesthetic, but he was doing his best. Slowly but surely, the needle dived into and out of the skin with skill and care. He whimpered sometimes, with the companion tryin her best to sooth him. But he was as cooperative as possible. She soon tied the wound shut and cut the thread. The girl stepped back and placed the scissors and needle onto the silver coloured surgical plate. The Doctor looked so relaxed; it was as if he had quickly drifted off into sleep due to the exhaustion and pain.

  
Thank goodness that was the only suture he needed. He had acquired some bruises from the fall, and scratches. Not to mention the dirt. But the way his face relaxed whilst sleeping, the peace he radiated. That's all she wanted. For the Doctor to be free from pain and trouble.

  
The little space next to him felt so inviting... Almost as if the bed was calling her to lay next to the time lord. Leaving the bowl and equipment on the bedside table, she slipped off her boots and curled next to his warm body, her cheek resting against his bony shoulder. She smiled as Clara nuzzled her nose into his hoodie. The powerful scent of space, books, and cinnamon. Not to mention the cologne he uses. The perfect comnination; he smelled like home. Because he was her safety; home was wherever her Doctor Disco was.

  
"You really go and rest someone here more comfortable than this old bag of bones as a pillow." Clara gasped and sat up as soon as she heard the Doctor's weak purr.

  
"I'm... I'm..." She didn't know what to say. She should have knocked him out if she really couldn't control the urge to stay next to him.

  
"You know... You were quite comfortable." He breathed a laugh. The Doctor opened his arm with some slight difficulty, inviting her back. Clara smiled. She still hadn't gotten used to the Scottish Doctor to be so kind to her sometimes. But he still hadn't wrapped his head around the concept of wrapping your arms another being "just to hide your face"...  
Clara laid on the bed once again, resting her ear on his chest. She could immediately pick up the thump-thump of his dual heart circulatory system. It was what soothed her when she was in any kind of distress. His arm wrapped tenderly around her waist, cuddling her to his frame... Even if he was all bone and skin. He hummed as he felt her warmth. "How's that head of yours?" Clara laughed.

  
"As hard as a rock." He smiled.

  
"And the stitches? Too tight?"

  
"Perfect." He pecked her head gently, careful not to fatigue too much and rip the stitches. "You'd make one mighty fine doctor. " The Doctor smiled.

  
Clara sighed in contentment before nuzzling closer to the time lord and letting her eyes slip shut. The latter telepathically called for a soft blanket which was materialised over them. He thanked the TARDIS before he too closed his eyes and let the tiredness wash over him. A smile was left imprinted on both their faces as they slept in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So October is over and I've only written 2 stories from whumptober. Should I write more (outside October) and post into the collection? Or would you rather see other content or longer stories? I'd love to hear your opinions!
> 
> Till next time, take care! Xxxxxxx


End file.
